Tell Me Goodbye
by JinchuurikiKyuubi
Summary: "Tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye..." The song rang in his head and he realized, this was her farewell. He couldn't let her do this, not alone. She still had him. "Fuyu, I can't let you go."  HeeroxOC
1. The Assignment

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, other people do.

NO FLAMES, constructive criticism please, saying "Your story sucks," doesn't cut it.

Please enjoy.

Heero looked at his computer as a mission popped up. In it were two files. He clicked the first file to see the face of a 14 year old boy.

**Last Name: Kimura**

**First Name: Natsu**

**Age: 14**

**DOB: 7/11/176**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Background: Parents died during the war. Sister, Fuyu, survived, brother, Haru, went missing. Trained at 12 to become a Gundam pilot. Pilots new model, Innocence, and is a member of the Preventers. Currently looking for Haru and Fuyu.**

**Mission: Natsu should be arriving at your apartment within the hour after this message has arrived. You are to locate Fuyu and aid in the bringing down of a new terrorist faction known as the Neo-OZ led by General Ravenscroft Arnold. Fuyu's file is attached.**

**ACCEPT or DENY**

Heero accepted the mission. He then proceeded to open Fuyu's file. His eyes met the green eyes of a girl his age. He was shocked to see he recognized the face as the singer Kaguya Mai. He couldn't believe it.

**Last Name: Kimura**

**First Name: Fuyu**

**Age: 20**

**DOB: 1/1/170**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Green**

**Height: 5'3"**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Background: Parents died during the war. Brother, Natsu suvived, brother, Haru, disappeared. Trained at 18 to become a Gundam pilot. Pilots new model, Angel, a twin of the Wing Zero with a few modifications. Ex-member of the Preventers, went missing a few months ago.**

_Twin of the Wing Zero? The Professors had to be working on these models while building the Zero series, _he thought. He closed the laptop at the sound of knocking. He got up and opened the door to find Duo with Natsu.

"That was no hour," said Heero. Duo smiled.

"What, no time to prepare for having a child? You're going to be an awful parent," said Duo. Heero glared.

"The day will come, Duo, when Hilde announces she's pregnant and you will panic," Duo just laughed.

"This is Kimura Natsu, the boy you're to assist."

"I know, I read the mission," Natsu looked at them.

"I hope we find Fuyu soon. We must find Haru."

"Well, Heero, Natsu, I'll see you guys later," said Duo walking out.

"Oh, Heero, I suggest you start investigating Kaguya Mai. She bears a resemblence to Fuyu. She's quite the looker, eh? Too bad she's out of your league."

"Omae wo kuroso, Duo," with that Duo escaped.

"Keep your things packed, we're headed for Tokyo," he said turning to Natsu. Natsu nodded and followed Heero out the door.


	2. Kaguya Mai

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Firework. It belongs to other people, like Katy Perry.

Enjoy

Heero looked around the bustling airport. Any minute now, Kaguya Mai would be coming through the terminal to her limo. She would be heavily guarded. Duo and Quatre were huge fans of her's. Natsu scanned the terminal.

"Heero, how can you be sure she would be here?"

"Kaguya Mai is coming through here."

"So?"

"Doesn't she look familiar?"

"I don't know, I don't listen to pop."

At that moment, a crowd of fans and reporters gathered. Heero and Natsu turned their heads. A girl with black hair and electric blue highlight wearing sunglasses and a black peacoat, tan skinny jeans, and black heels was walking through the crowd with her suited guards. It was Kaguya Mai. Heero turned to Natsu.

"Pretend to be extremely sickly. Like a terminal illness is winning," Natsu nodded. Mai walked towards them.

"Excuse me, Kaguya-san! Please!"

The guards blocked her. She put her hands on their arms.

"Rikichi, Jiro, let him speak, please. I do not mind," she said smiling at Heero and Natsu.

"My name is Hikaru and this is my charge, Natsu. He is a huge fan of yours and well, I wanted to know if we can come backstage or something at a show," Heero leaned into her ear, "Please, Kaguya-san. He's dying. I don't think he knows, but the doctors confirmed it, he only has a few months to live. Please, do this for him," Mai backed away and looked at Natsu and smiled.

"I will be glad to have you backstage at my concert tonight. Plus, you must come to the afterparty at my place. You can ride with me in the limo," Natsu smiled weakly.

"T-thank you, Mai-san," Mai nodded.

"It's semi-formal attire, see you there."

Heero and Natsu walked into the backstage area with no problem. They stood by and watched Mai sing and dance across the stage and was amazed at how good she was. Heero liked her voice. No, he loved her voice. It was sweet and addicting to listen to. No wonder why Quatre and Duo liked her so much. Finally, her last song began.

"This song is dedicated to a very special boy tonight. Natsu, live without anyone telling you you can't do anything. Firework everyone," Heero recognized that song, it was well-known.

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag

Drifting through the wind wanting to start again

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin like a house of cards

One blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep?

Six feet under screams and no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you

Cause there's a spark in you?

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine

Just own the night like the Fourth of July

Cuz baby you're a firework

Come on show 'em what you're worth

Make them go oh, oh, oh

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
>Come on let your colors burst<p>

Make them go oh, oh, oh

You're gonna leave them falling down-own-own

You don't have to feel

Like a waste of space

You're original, cannot be replaced

If you only knew, what the future holds

After the hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe the reason why all the doors are closed

So you can open one that leads you to the perfect rose

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will grow

And when it's time you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine

Just own the night like the Fourth of July

Cuz baby you're a firework

Come on show 'em what you're worth

Make them go oh, oh, oh

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
>Come on let your colors burst<p>

Make them go oh, oh, oh

You're gonna leave them falling down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

It's always me inside of you, you, you

And it's time to let it through

Cuz baby you're a firework

Come on show 'em what you're worth

Make them go oh, oh, oh

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
>Come on let your colors burst<p>

Make them go oh, oh, oh

You're gonna leave them falling down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon," the crowd burst into cheers and Mai bowed to them.

Heero watched Mai the whole party. She was wearing a tight fitting, strapless, black dress that reached right below her butt and black heels. Her green eyes shimmered in the lights as she walked over to Heero and Natsu.

"Are you having fun," she asked. They nodded. Heero looked at her and pulled out an ID.

"My name is Heero Yuy. I am a Preventer and would like to question you on Kimura Fuyu or rather are you Kimura Fuyu?"

"Kimura... Fuyu? Who's that? No, I do not know a Kimura Fuyu. Anyway, make yourself comfortable and don't cause trouble," she said walking away. Natsu looked at him.

"I think she's lying."

"I think so too."

Heero and Natsu snooped around her estate. Natsu was in the house, while Heero investigated outside and any surrounding buildings. He entered the storage facility and found what he was looking for.

"Bingo. She is Kimura Fuyu," he said looking at a feminine looking Wing Zero.

"Of course I am, that's why it's here," came a familiar voice. It was Mai pointing a gun at Heero. She was wearing a black leather jacket and her eyes were no longer warm, they were killer's eyes.

"Kimura Fuyu, you are to return to the Preventers at once. You are one of the only ones able to complete our current mission. The Neo-OZ is threatening the peace," said Heero. Fuyu remained stoic.

"Heero, I will not return."

"Not even to your brother? He is here you know," Fuyu's stare weakened a bit.

"It's better he not know where I am."

"I already know, Fuyu," said Natsu appearing. Fuyu looked at Natsu sadly.

"Natsu..."

"Please Fuyu! Come with us! If you come back, we might find Haru and be a family again! Please Fuyu," exclaimed Natsu crying. Fuyu sighed and put the gun in her jacket.

"Only for this one time, Natsu. Then you and I are leaving for good. Got it?" Natsu nodded. Heero looked at Fuyu.

"End the party and come with us," he said. Fuyu nodded. They went back into the mansion.

"EVERYONE! THE PARTY IS OVER! GO HOME!"

_The party is over, forever. I can't dance to this beat anymore_," she thought sadly as she went upstairs to pack.


	3. Safety

**Sorry, it's a short chapter. It's somewhat of a filler chapter and I'm just too tired to add more to it. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh it's in the other two chapters.**

Heero held Fuyu by the arm as he led her into a black car. Reporters were buzzing about asking when she would release her new CD. They had no clue what was going on. Fuyu announced that she would be going on hiatus until her new CD was complete. She signed a few autographs and they drove to the airport.

It was already dark when they got back to Heero's apartment. Natsu had fallen asleep and Heero took the liberty to carry him on his back into the apartment. He quietly placed Natsu on his bed. He turned to Fuyu.

"You and Natsu can have my room," he said. Fuyu shook her head.

"It's your place, we don't want to intrude. We can find a place."

"It's safer with me here. With your status, paparazzi will be on you in no time. This building is guarded. Besides, it's only temporary; we are to relocate to Quatre's mansion soon. It's far from here, but it's on the way and you and Natsu are probably too tired to travel."

"Natsu is tired, but I'm fine. I perform at concerts for Christ's sake. My job is at night usually. I barely get sleep," she said amused. "I think you're the one who's tired."

"I don't sleep much. I go to bed late and I get up early," he said indifferently. Fuyu sensed her chance.

"Heero, we should leave now. The paparazzi are probably gonna start coming and start a rumor that Kaguya Mai is dating famed Gundam pilot, Heero Yuy and then we're gonna have hell," she said. Heero sighed. It was true. They were probably followed.

"We will let Natsu sleep, but we leave tomorrow at 5:00 AM at the latest. So get some rest," he said. Fuyu put a hand on his shoulder gently causing Heero to tense. She smiled.

"Please Heero, you get some rest too," Heero's lips twitched trying to stop the smile.

"I will, Fuyu. Good night."

Heero pondered the feeling that shot through him when Fuyu touched him. It felt so gentle. Fuyu had really soft hands for a Gundam pilot, but then again, she was also a pop star. He couldn't get those green eyes out of his head. They were so gentle before and at the party they twinkled happily in the lights. But he remembered when they were in the storage facility. The cold blankness, how miserable she looked. He shook his head.

_No_, he thought as he drifted asleep.


	4. Connection

Disclaimer: Duhhhhh.

I personally see some OOC in my writing but whatever lol.

Fuyu watched the scenary change through the window. She, Heero,and Natsu had been in the car for three hours. Heero had insisted on leaving early. She saw as Natsu continued to sleep. He was a Preventer yet, he still acted like a typical 14 year old. She knew Heero was not like that when he was that age. Many of the pilots, except maybe Duo and Quatre, hadn't had the liberty of sleeping so easily. She watched Heero as he concentrated on the road. His face was blank as it usually was. She had to admit it was handsome. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What is it?" Fuyu quickly blushed.

"Nothing," she said quickly. Heero looked annoyed.

"You were staring at me," he said. Fuyu crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"It must be your imagination," she said. He sighed in frustration. She was so stubborn.

"Besides, why were you staring at me?" Heero was taken aback. He had no clue why he had decided to glance at Fuyu. He had been doing so everytime she was distracted. He just enjoyed looking at her, especially when she was thinking deeply and her pink lips parted as she breathed easily. He mentally slapped himself and mustered up a glare.

"I thought someone was watching us," he stated. Fuyu huffed and faced the window. She was a huge house and sighed. "We're here," said Heero. Fuyu nodded and whacked Natsu on the head.

"Ow!"

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!" Natsu groaned. The trio got out of the car. Heero began walking ahead. Natsu smiled.

"Why were you staring at me, Heero-kun? Oh Heero-kun, do you love me? Heero-kuuuuunnnn!" he exclaimed in a high-pitched girly voice. Fuyu turned to him with a death glare that rivaled Heero's and locked her arms around Natsu's neck in a chokehold.

"What did you say you little bastard?"

"AHHHH! HEERO-SAN! HELP ME! SHE'S MADLY IN L-GAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"SAY IT! I DARE YOU! IF YOU DO YOU WILL SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE IN HELL!" Heero stared at them.

"I'm glad I can't remember my family," he muttered quietly. Fuyu heard the mutter, while Natsu was choking. Fuyu released Natsu and he scurried away. She stared at Heero's back.

"Heero..." she whispered. She forgot that he didn't know who he really was. Heero Yuy was just the name he was given by Doctor J. She caught up to Heero and Natsu. She glanced at Heero and then looked ahead to see a blond boy.

"Heero!" yelled the boy happily. Heero smirked and raised his hand in greeting. Soon, three other boys emerged with a girl following. Heero turned to Fuyu and Natsu.

"This is..."

"OH MY GOD! IT'S KAGUYA MAI!" yelled Duo. Fuyu's eyes widened and she hid behind Heero.

"Oh God! Not another crazy fan!" she exclaimed. Heero held back a laugh.

"Duo Maxwell, this is Kimura Fuyu and Kimura Natsu. Fuyu, Natsu, this is Duo Maxwell, Chang Wu Fei, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Hilde Schbeiker." Fuyu and Natsu smiled.

"We are pleased to meet you all," said Fuyu. Quatre smiled.

"Come, we were just about to have dinner."

After dinner, Fuyu saw a door cracked open upstairs. She peeked in and saw Heero typing away on his computer. She opened the door quietly and walked behind Heero. He glanced behind him to acknowledge her presence. She sat on his bed.

"Heero," she started but stopped herself. She didn't want to be too personal. But she had to know.

"What?" he asked stopping his typing.

"I- I was just wondering. Um well... how are you the way you are?" Heero sighed. Fuyu blushed in embarassment.

"I don't mean to intrude! You don't have to tell me!" Heero shook his head.

"It's fine I suppose. Well, Heero Yuy is just the codename given to me by Dr. J. I don't know my real name at all. Before I was taught by Dr. J, I was learning under Odin Lowe. He was teaching me to be a butcher like him," Fuyu noticed the pain in his eyes and got up and put her hand on his shoulder, "Dr. J took me in after Lowe died."

Heero felt soft arms wrapped around his neck and a cheek lean against his. His eyes showed surprise at the wetness on his cheek. He glanced at Fuyu. She was crying. He placed his hand on hers.

"I'm sorry, Heero."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm crying and I don't know why," she whispered. Heero wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Never cry for me, Fuyu."

"At least, I knew my family."

"Sometimes, I think it's good that I never knew my family. I wouldn't have to go through the pain you and Natsu had to with losing them. How did you lose them?" Fuyu tightened her grip on him.

"We were walking home one day. I don't know exactly what happend. There was a large explosion and, well, I woke up in a hospital. They told me only my brother Natsu and I survived the blast, everyone else died. I don't know how, but during the blast, I remember holding Natsu's hand and something metal blocking the initial blast. They recovered our parents' bodies, but they never found Haru. Though I doubt he survived," she said sadly. Heero stared at the screen.

"If it makes you feel better... Nevermind." Fuyu smiled.

"If it makes _you_ feel better, you have a family. You have Natsu, Wu Fei, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Relena, Hilde, and me as your family. We will be there for you, Heero. I won't leave you," she whispered.

Heero smiled despite himself, "Thank you, Fuyu."


End file.
